


Corazón de papel

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A menudo, no sé cómo explicar la profundidad de mis sentimientos con palabras, pero ... por ahora, sólo puedo escribir tu nombre en un papel ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón de papel

**[GoldenRod]**  
 _Mi forma_

Como un pergamino en blanco, así era. 

Apenas tenia escrito algunos nombres, una y otra vez. Mamá, papá, hermanos, no había nadie más, ¿quién mas podía estar?

Sin embargo el tuyo, no sé dónde, no sé cuándo, apareció escrito en él. Junto a ellos, pero con su propio lugar.

Poco a poco se agregaron muchos más nombres, algunos escritos mejor, otros con peor letra, llenando todo el espacio muchas veces sin sentido de dirección alguna, pero tu nombre está ahí, inmutable, intocable. 

Lo sé, tendría que haberme dado cuenta. Pero ¿cómo? Soy alguien que siempre actúa por impulso. No puedo distinguir siempre qué es realmente importante para mí pero sin duda tú ya lo eras. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[DarkRed]**  
 _Sentido_

Traicionado. 

Por primera vez me sentía traicionado. Era algo desconocido y me hizo mucho daño. 

Por primera vez tuve que tachar un nombre. Tal vez lo hice con demasiada fuerza, no lo sé, pero ahora parece desgarrado. No me gusta que a la gente que quiero le hagan daño, ni que la lastimen. 

Sé que para ti fue difícil.

Nuevamente te tocaba reescribir tu historia. Otra vez adaptarla a la nueva información. Otra vez modificarla con hechos que parecían no tener principio ni sentido. Ya no estarías solo, ya no sólo estaría yo para ti. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[LightSteelBlue]**  
 _Tamaño_

Ya no sé cuantas veces he visto tu nombre cambiar de tamaño. Nunca empequeñece, siempre se agranda. Trazo tras trazo, veo como se funde con el papel cada vez más y tengo miedo de que se rompa, tal vez por eso crece sin medida. Crece incluso por sobre otros nombres que tan pronto son escritos dejan de tener un sentido real para mí. 

No eres el único. Tu nombre no es el único que cambia. 

¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar mi preocupación para con los demás sino soy capaz de preocuparme menos de ti?

Incluso, en aquel momento, cuando mi hermana tenía que ser mi única prioridad, tú eras quien llenaba mis pensamientos. 

¿Por qué es así? 

¿Estar a tu lado para bajar a un lugar inexplorado, para atacar a una serpiente gigante que me mataría con solo mirarme y así rescatar a quien quiero, no es razón suficiente para que mi vida me importe lo suficiente como para sobreponerla a la tuya? 

Supongo que por eso no soy un héroe. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Azure]**  
 _Tormenta_

Dolido. 

Donde está tu nombre se ha rasgado.

Puedo verla. Puedo sentirla. Hay una pequeña grieta allí. 

Ya no parece importar lo que hemos pasado, y sin embargo tu nombre no desaparece, no pierde forma ni tamaño. 

Quería recuperar mi vida. Esa que, al parecer, ya no me pertenece desde hace tiempo. Quería demostrar que soy alguien, que valgo algo. Pero hay muchas cosas en contra y las tuyas siempre parecen ir primero. 

Entender. 

Fue difícil para mí comprender que no era culpa tuya. Que no era por ti que estaba dolido. 

Fue complicado darme cuenta de qué era lo que me pasaba. 

¿Quiero ser un héroe? ¿Quiero superarte? ¿Por qué? 

Incluso ahora, sé que el poder y la fama son efímeras. Entonces, ¿para qué las quiero? ¿para qué las necesito? 

Solo. Así me siento. 

Cerrar los ojos y verte. 

Ver tu nombre escrito una y otra vez, a veces de una manera casual, otras con una delicadeza tan desmedida que no parece el mismo.

Intentar llegar a ti. Tocarte sin hacerlo. Hablarte sin que me oigas. Mirarte desde aquí, para verte sufrir por mi culpa. 

Todo ello es mi castigo. Estoy dolido por mi propia culpa. 

Quisiera superarte, ser más fuerte para poder retenerte, para poder protegerte y evitar que te lastimes, que te lastimen.

Para tenerte conmigo, a salvo, cómodo, querido, amado... 

Amado. 

Ya no me parece tan extraño que tu nombre siga creciendo, ni que este tan desgastado mi trazo, ni tan profunda la marca. 

Cuando todo tiene sentido es mas fácil aceptarlo. 

Ahora simplemente soy como una gran calma en medio de una tormenta. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[FireBrick]**  
 _Importancia_

Luchar. Prepararse para una batalla. 

Soy una pieza más de un complicado ajedrez que parece no tener nada que ver conmigo. Sin embargo, te veo a ti, allí, dispuesto a todo con tal de que no le pase nada a la gente que quieres. 

¿Quién soy yo? 

¿Una reina, dispuesta a hacer todo cuanto esté a su alcance, incluyendo dar su vida por un rey que parece no enterarse?

¿Un alfil, que sigue un plan predeterminado defendiendo sólo la parte que conoce?

¿Un caballero, que traspasará las líneas enemigas sólo para sacrificarse?

¿Una torre inamovible?

Un peón...

Un peón que está dispuesto a todo. Que nada tiene que perder, que todo está por ganar. Fácil de sacrificar. 

Cerca. Juntos. Un mundo entero nos separa. 

Las letras se confunden, unas con otras. Ellas también intentan desesperadamente hacerse sitio en un lugar que parece estar concurrido. Sigo viéndote, ahí, sin importar cuantos nombres tengas debajo, ni que el trazo se funda con el de otros. 

AHI. Cerca.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Black]**  
 _Verdad_

-¿Sabes Ron?

Tus ojos vidriosos, después de haber tomado tantos tragos, me miraban perdidos, apenas sí podías hablar hacía un instante, sin embargo de repente...

\- Siempre he estado enamorado de ti.  
Una sonrisa apenas esbozada en tus labios, eso era lo único que veía.

Te acercaste lentamente hasta donde estaba sentado y tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos para hacer que te mirara.

-¿Por qué nunca puedo decírtelo?- preguntaste más para ti mismo que para mí.

Yo solo pude abrazarte, tú ahogaste un hipo.

\- Lo he intentado... tantas veces... Sirius decía que no sería capaz de hacerlo, que si necesitaba realmente hacerlo, un día me encontraría junto a alguien que no fueras tú, y lo haría. Que llegaría el momento de que sin borrarte de mí, encontraría a alguien que me sirviera para suplantarte de tal forma que yo mismo estaría convencido de que esa persona eras tú... Tenía razón. No sé como pasa pero pasa. Es tanto lo que quiero estar contigo, que me es fácil cambiarte. Te encuentro en todas partes, te veo en todos lados, te siento en ellos. Creo que me he vuelto loco. Porque prefiero tenerte así. Solo escuchándome, sin decir nada. Me basta esta simple sombra de ti, creada por mí para poder decirte lo que siento. Seguramente mañana despertaré, te veré a mi lado y no lo sentiré... no sentiré ocultártelo. No lo haré porque es lo correcto. Tienes una vida, una gran vida, llena de personas a las que quieres y que te quieren, y quiero ser parte de ellas. Tienes muchos amores sin descubrir y quiero estar contigo cuando lo hagas, dándote mi apoyo para que seas feliz. Porque eso es lo único que deseo Ron, deseo que seas feliz.

Te apartas dejando que mis brazos se resbalen de tu cuerpo. Puedo sentir tus lágrimas, aunque no las vea porque mis ojos están cubiertos por las mías.

Vas hasta la pequeña ventana de la habitación y descansas tu mirada en algo que se pierde en la inmensidad tras los cristales.

Estaba tan dispuesto a luchar… Todo mi cuerpo estaba preparado para hacerlo. Mi voz quería gritar. Mi mente bullía con cosas que ya no parecían tener sentido, y mi corazón...

Mi corazón se traicionó. Prefirió callarse. No decirte todas las cosas que mi mente quería.

¿Por qué? Porque no era capaz de decirte que yo te amo de igual manera. Que soy capaz de olvidarme de todo solo por ti. Que pienso en tu felicidad antes que en la mía porque en realidad sólo concibo la mía estando a tu lado.  
Veo el pedazo con tu nombre arrancado. Bañado en lágrimas. Lleno de marcas y arrugas.

Me quema y quiero tirarlo, alejarlo de mí, porque me hace daño. Pero lo retengo, quiero que quede en mí.

TODO.

Quiero ser capaz de recordar que la persona que ama está dispuesta a todo, incluso a sacrificar su propia felicidad.  
Quiero que tu nombre esté grabado en mí. No en un corazón de papel al que puedo arrancar partes y modificar a mi antojo.

Quiero que seas parte de mí. Que nunca te vayas. Que nunca te olvide.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Snow]**  
 _Realidad_

He ido a buscarte.

No me rechazas cuando te abrazo por detrás. Apoyas tu cabeza sobre mi pecho y cierras tus ojos al recostarte contra mi.

Quiero decirte algo, cualquier cosa. No puedo.

Tu suspiro hace que me ponga alerta.

Lentamente te das vuelta entre mis brazos.

Me pierdo en aquellos ojos esmeraldas, en la profundidad de tu escasa sonrisa, en el sabor de tus labios, en el calor de tu boca.  
Nuevamente te alejas.

La puerta se abre y cierras tras salir por ella.

Me recuesto en la ventana. Mirando a la nada, buscando aquello que observabas.  
Mi mano dibuja un halo indescriptible en el vidrio. Pero sé que es, puedo reconocerlo.

Es tu nombre en mi corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito para Ginger Lust Fest 2008.  
> El promt era: "We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are." ~Anaïs Nin
> 
> No sería lo que es sin la ayuda de Aranluc que me lo beteo. MIL GRACIAS!!!!
> 
> Podfic [acá](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/corazon-de-papel-espanol)


End file.
